No Need for Mistletoe
by ShiragikuOokami
Summary: Ukitake is hosting a Christmas party at his barracks, and Rukia finds this a perfect time to confess her feelings to Toshiro. However, when Hinamori comes in with a different plan, will Rukia's feelings ever be heard? Toshiro's own feelings are a bit obscured, but when the time calls for him to make a decision, his choice will make one female's Christmas a joyful occasion.


No Need for Mistletoe

One-shot

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

Um, in short, I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Hey everyone! I apologize for being a bad author and not updating as much as I should! So, I wrote this one-shot as a Christmas present to you guys! I would like to thank everyone for their support, and I haven't given up on Angels' Will or I Promise You! I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

"More sake!" cried out a member of squad eleven. He jumped onto a table and began dancing around with his head thrown up to the ceiling.

Rukia and Orihime huddled together in the corner of the room giggling. Members from all the squads were currently at the squad thirteen barracks where Ukitake was hosting a Christmas party. Most of the captains had all but vanished, leaving their members to enjoy this rare festive activity.

"Best Christmas party ever!" Rangiku shouted out as she dropped next to Rukia.

"Agreed!" Orihime replied cheerfully.

Rukia smiled and nodded her head before looking around the room. She was keeping her eye out for a certain someone. A someone who she wished to confess to tonight at the party, but his absence was preventing her from doing so.

Rangiku laid her head in Orihime's lap and looked up at Rukia. "Nee, Rukia-chan, what are you looking at?"

Rukia's cheeks blushed a bit as she nervously looked at Rangiku. "Uh, well...Have you seen Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Orihime smiled knowingly as Rangiku blurted, "Taichou? Why would you be looking for that guy?"

Rukia's blushed deepened and just as she was about to answer, Orihime gave out a squeal . Rangiku fell from Orihime's lap and pouted as she picked herself back up. Rukia looked up to see what got Orihime so excited and immediately spotted Toshiro Hitsugaya.

* * *

Toshiro had only come to the party in order to drag his fuku-taichou back to his squad so she could finish her work. He had a feeling, however, that he would just end up going back alone. As he walked into the overly loud room, it felt like he hit a thick wall of alcohol fumes. Wrinkling his nose he looked around for a familiar strawberry blonde.

* * *

Rukia felt her stomach fill with butterflies and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Could she really tell him how she felt? She broke her stare long enough to see Rangiku dart out the back door at lightning speed.

Orihime grabbed Rukia's shoulders and gently pushed her forward. "Here's your chance! Go Rukia-chan!"

Rukia resisted Orihime's push, suddenly very afraid at what Toshiro might say in answer to her confession. "I don't know-" Rukia cut herself off as Hinamori walked up to Toshiro who was now at the center of the room.

"Shi-Shiro-chan," Hinamori greeted. Her cheeks were flushed red and her eyes were staring to the ground.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the two. Many of the guys were smirking and a few were brave enough to let out a few cat calls. Toshiro sent icy death glares their way, daring them to make another noise.

Rukia was confused at the sudden silence of the room. She stared at the surrounding people and found that they were all focused on one thing. She turned her head back to look at the center of the room and let her gaze travel up.

"No," she murmured. Rukia moved to stand up slowly.

Orihime sensing her distress looked back at Toshiro and Hinamori carefully searching for the thing that caused Rukia to be alarmed. She shifted her gaze to the ceiling. Her eyes narrowed seeing what Hinamori had planned.

* * *

"Hinamori-san, are you sick? Your cheeks are really red," Toshiro commented as he reached out felt Hinamori's forehead.

Hinamori shook her head and looked up at Toshiro. "I'm fine." She paused for a moment and then added, "Look up."

Toshiro furrowed his brows in confusion at Hinamori before looking up. The surrounding crowd burst into loud cheering. Toshiro quickly recognized the hanging plant as a mistletoe. One thought led to another and he then realized what standing under a mistletoe meant.

* * *

"I," Rukia began as she started moving to the door, "I don't think I can watch this."

Orihime reached out to Rukia. "No wait! He might not, Rukia."

Both girls turned to look at the center of the room as Toshiro asked, "It's just a kiss, right?"

Hinamori nodded furiously as her cheeks turned tomato red.

Rukia shot Orihime a look and continued moving to the door. The hooting of several males, however, brought her attention back to the pair about to kiss. She watched in shock as Toshiro grabbed Hinamori and tripped her so that she fell in his arms. With the height problem solved, he began leaning down toward Hinamori.

Rukia stared for a moment longer as tears began to gather in her eyes, then she swiftly fled out the door, leaving a cold breeze in her wake. Orihime stared at the empty space where Rukia once stood before sending a glare to the seemingly oblivious "couple."

* * *

Toshiro covered both his and Hinamori's faces with his hands to block them from the view of the crowd. He stared at a disappointed Hinamori before whispering, "I'm sorry, Hinamori-san, but I don't like you this way." He then moved back up to a standing position and helped Hinamori onto her feet.

"Oi! Hinamori-san!" called out someone. "He a bad kisser or what?"

"Yeah, you don't look too happy," teased another.

Hinamori, embarrassed, stormed out of the room. Toshiro watched her leave and was surprised to see Orihime walk up to him. He was even more surprised when she tried to slap him.

He caught her hand and dropped it. "What the hell, Orihime-san?"

"You are the biggest jerk ever!" Orihime screamed in his face. "Can you even be more oblivious?"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Everyone continued watching the scene for they were very interested in what was suddenly happening. It was like a reality tv show series at the best part.

Orihime threw her hands up in frustration. "Just think about it! She's been here all along and she's recently taken time out of her life to help you out with your work!"

Toshiro, a bit taken aback, quickly went through all the people he knew to find one that matched her description. It was obvious that she was not talking about Hinamori. The only person he could think of was...Kuchiki Rukia.

"Kuchiki," muttered Toshiro.

Orihime looked at him with a little relief. "No matter what she said, Ukitake-taichou never sent her to help you. She finished up her work and went over on her own. Rukia-chan wanted to get to know you more."

Toshiro sucked in a breath as Orihime added, "Even if you don't like her, will you just go talk to her and tell her that?" Orihime looked at him dead-on. "She deserves that much."

"Yeah," Toshiro said, "I'll go find her."

Toshiro left the room and was swamped with confusing thoughts. He enjoyed Rukia's company and weirdly, he noticed when she wasn't near him. When she had abruptly left earlier, he was very aware of her absence. She had become someone who he was comfortable around, like Hinamori, but more. He was nearing her reiastu so he slowed down to ponder a little longer.

Did he...love her?

* * *

Rukia groaned at her childness. Why did she leave so suddenly without even a word to him? Deep inside she knew that he would never feel the same way, and it was foolish of her to hope for what could not be.

She sat up and hugged her knees. In her stricken state of mind she had ran to the outskirts of Soul Society and was now in a small gazebo in a garden. She looked up at the moon that was still shining brightly in the sky. She turned and looked at the arched entryway of the gazebo, frowning. Low and behold, there was a mistletoe hanging innocently in front of her. Rukia stood up and walked under it.

She sighed and reached for it, but stopped short from grabbing the plant. Closing her eyes she whispered, "I love you Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Rukia's body jerked when she heard coughing from her side. "Who's there?"

Toshiro walked out of the shadows sheepishly smiling.

Rukia gasped. _He heard me! Ugh, someone kill me now!_

Toshiro began slowly walking towards Rukia. Rukia wanted to move, but she stayed rooted to her spot. He was soon right in front of her and Rukia found that she was having a hard time breathing.

"Rukia-"

"I know," Rukia quickly interrupted, "you don't feel the same way. I get it! I really do! You don't have to-"

Toshiro chuckled, causing Rukia to stop. "Baka," he murmured, making Rukia frown. Looking away he said, "I think I've come to...love you too."

Rukia let her mouth drop open and let out a loud breath. "Hitsugaya-taichou-"

Toshiro placed a finger to her lips. The contact sent shivers through his body. "No, I like hearing you say my name."

"T-Toshiro," whispered Rukia, suddenly finding it difficult to pronounce vowels.

He smiled and moved closer to her only to find her shifting away. "What's wrong?"

Rukia nervously looked up and then away, hurt painting her face.

Toshiro looked up too and smirked. Another mistletoe was hanging right above him. "Rukia, I didn't kiss Hinamori."

She turned to him, doubt in her eyes.

"And," he reached up and grabbed the mistletoe, plucking it from its vine, "I don't need this parasite to kiss you." He tossed it over his shoulder and gently grabbed Rukia's chin, making her eyes look into his. "I want to kiss you."

Rukia closed her eyes as Toshiro's lips met hers. He was soft in his approach at first, but soon found his hands wrapping around her waist to pull her closer to him. He bit her lower lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth. Rukia's cheeks warmed as she opened her mouth a bit. That was more than enough for Toshiro as he darted his tongue into her mouth. He explored her warm cavern and felt her shudder against him.

Both pulled away only to stare into one another's eyes. Rukia dreamily leaned into his chest, breathing hard. Toshiro nuzzled into her neck.

Laughing a little, Toshiro said, "Merry Christmas?"

Rukia giggled, "Yes, this was a very merry Christmas."

* * *

*sigh* Crappy, I know! I'm really sorry! I haven't written stories in a long time! Please drop a review, though! This is my second time describing a kiss scene so yeah, it's not well written... I also apologize if this story seems off, I stopped following Bleach for a while now, so I had to do quick research to get this out. Please forgive qny grammatical errors! I couldn't use my comp, so I'm doing this on my ipad. Anyway, thank you all again for this year! Have a very merry Christmas and a happy new year!

-Shiragiku

P.S. Mistletoe is a parasite for trees.


End file.
